Mapping applications have become a useful tool in many user navigation applications. One such application is navigation within a multi-level venue such as a shopping mall, a hypermarket, a multi-level parking garage, an airport, a sporting venue and the like. Within the multi-level venue, such as a mall, a map of the entire mall, such as a venue map can provide information related to the different outlets within the mall, on each floor. Such a venue map can provide a detailed view of each floor of the mall using a map based user interface. Generally, within the shopping mall, a user can access such a venue map on their mobile device to learn about and navigate to a preferred destination, such as a specific brand store within the mall. While in the mall, the user is more likely to be carrying a lot of load, such as multiple shopping bags in their hands while moving through and shopping in the mall.
Current mapping applications may not be able to provide an intuitive user interface which may be well suited to the design of a display, such as a screen, of the user's mobile device. Such mapping applications may depict outlets in the venue with shapes that may need user to perform several gestures, such as panning, zooming, scrolling, tilting and the like, which may be not achievable using one-handed interaction with the user interface.